Le Projet De Cents Mots 2
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Series of drabbles written to the Drabble Prompts of The Muse Bunny. Enjoy!
1. Temptations

**Le Projet De Cent Mots**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **(it changes)

**Genre: **friendship/ drama

**Rated: **(it changes)

**Summary:** Series of drabbles written to the Drabble Prompts of The Muse Bunny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there! I was wondering through The Muse Bunny and found the Drabble Prompts. The point is to make people write more drabbles, and it has to have exactly 100 words and use the prompt. Hope you enjoy it!

**Prompt: **Hunger

**Focus on:** Jasper Hale

**Rated K+**

* * *

He had hunger for her flesh, for her blood. He needed it.

_Isabella Swan_.

Ever since he got close to prove it, he lost it. Lost his mind and control.

He abandoned the family and went back south. He knew Alice was watching his every move, to see if he would go back to Forks and hunt Bella.

But he didn't need to go North to have her blood. She was visiting her mother, like she was now. Alice didn't see anything because he had just came up with the plan, when he saw her there. Inches away from him.


	2. Grief

**Le Projet De Cent Mots**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **(it changes)

**Genre: **friendship/ drama

**Rated: **(it changes)

**Summary:** Series of drabbles written to the Drabble Prompts of The Muse Bunny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there! I was wondering through The Muse Bunny and found the Drabble Prompts. The point is to make people write more drabbles, and it has to have exactly 100 words and use the prompt. Hope you enjoy it!

**Prompt: **Apathy

**Focus on:** Jacob Black

**Rated K+**

* * *

He had lost everything. Edward Cullen took everything from him.

He took his life.

No, he wasn't dead. He just wished this.

Edward Cullen should never have stayed with Bella. But he did. And now she was one of them. _Cold_.

He had to transform her, or she would die. All because of that _thing_ inside her.

"_Jacob. I know you're hungry. I know you're tired. Come back._"

He didn't answer Sam. He didn't look behind to see Embry and Quill following him.

He heard Bella calling for him, he heard her through Sam. But didn't stop.

Nothing mattered anymore.


	3. Chosen Fate

**Le Projet De Cent Mots**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **(it changes)

**Genre: **friendship/ drama

**Rated: **(it changes)

**Summary:** Series of drabbles written to the Drabble Prompts of The Muse Bunny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there! I was wondering through The Muse Bunny and found the Drabble Prompts. The point is to make people write more drabbles, and it has to have exactly 100 words and use the prompt. Hope you enjoy it!

**Prompt: **Predatory

**Focus on:** Bella Swan & Jasper Hale

**Rated T**

* * *

The predatory look on his face scared her. She didn't try to run. There was no use in doing that. There was no use at all.

She knew her fate.

And it didn't matter what Alice told her, that she would survive.

But she made her choice. And that choice changed her future.

She chose to stay. She didn't fight him.

"Jasper..."

"Don't talk Isabella." His eyes were black.

Her eyes were full with tears. She made her choice. She chose death after Edward left. And now she would get it.

He was a predator and she was his prey.


	4. Right Or Wrong

**Le Projet De Cent Mots**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **(it changes)

**Genre: **friendship/ drama

**Rated: **(it changes)

**Summary:** Series of drabbles written to the Drabble Prompts of The Muse Bunny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there! I was wondering through The Muse Bunny and found the Drabble Prompts. The point is to make people write more drabbles, and it has to have exactly 100 words and use the prompt. Hope you enjoy it!

**Prompt:** Choices

**Focus on: **Bella Swan

**Rated K+**

* * *

Life is full of choices.

My life isn't different.

Ten years ago I have chosen between Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. I chose my future. I chose who I am now. I chose between a vampire and a werewolf.

The Cullen's still are in Forks, but hiding. Every time there are more and more werewolves at La Push.

In ten years, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black have not aged a second.

"Hey honey, what are you thinking?"

I love him. I really do. But I can't help but wonder if I chose the right one.

"Nothing... Edward."

I lie again.


End file.
